


Walk Right Back

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Series: EB Series [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-07-10
Updated: 1997-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair comes to a decision about his relationship with Jim.  Part four of the Everly Brothers series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Right Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fourth in a series of 5 stories based on songs  
> by the Everly Brothers. I think you should read parts I, II, &  
> III, to make any real sense of the story. But it's up to you.

Wednesday (4 days later) 

Jim sighed as he threw his keys in the basket and hung his jacket up on the hook. It had been 4 days, and no word yet from Blair, not a call; not a visit, Blair hadn't even been to the loft while Jim was at work. *I promised him I'd give him a few days, but how long should I wait? I don't want to rush him, yet he can be so scared sometimes when it comes to his feelings, that he might be afraid to tell me what he's decided.* Jim thought as he reached to turn on the radio. 

He listened with half his attention to the songs playing on the oldies station, and then one came on that caught his full attention. When the song was over, he grinned delightedly. That was it! He'd thought of a way to approach Blair without scaring the bejesus out of the young man. Quickly, he grabbed his phone book, and looked up the number he wanted, and made the call, placing his order. He knew Blair didn't have classes Wednesday afternoons, so this should be just perfect and he hoped that Blair would appreciate it.  
  


* * *

2:30 Wednesday afternoon 

Blair almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the knock on the door, he'd been so engrossed in the paper he was reading. Getting up, he walked over to the door and opened it, coming face to face with a young man in dress slacks and light sweater, with a guitar. "Yes, can I help you?" Blair asked, confused. 

"Professor Blair Sandburg?" he asked. 

"Yes." 

"My name is John, and I'm from Singing Messages Service, and I'm here to sing you a message," the young man replied, coming in and closing the door behind him. He then started playing a song, and when Blair recognized the tune he almost laughed. It was the Everly Brothers. Again. What had he done in past life to deserve this? But he listened anyway, as the messenger started singing the words: 

> __  
> I want you to tell me why you walked out on me  
>  I'm so lonesome every day  
>  I want you to know that since you walked out on me  
>  Nothing seems to be the same old way
> 
> Think about the love that burns within my heart for you  
>  The good times we had before you went away from me
> 
> Walk right back to me this minute  
>  Bring your love to me don't send it  
>  I'm so lonesome every day
> 
> I want you to tell me why you walked out on me  
>  I'm so lonesome every day  
>  I want you to know that since you walked out on me  
>  Nothing seems to be the same old way
> 
> Think about the love that burns within my heart for you  
>  The good times we had before you went away from me
> 
> Walk right back to me this minute  
>  Bring your love to me don't send it  
>  I'm so lonesome every day  
>  I'm so lonesome every day  
> 

"Who sent this?" Blair asked when John was finished, although he was 99 and 44/100 percent sure of who it was. 

"A Mr. Jim Ellison, and he asked that I give you this message," John replied, handing Blair a sheet of paper. 

Digging a couple of dollars out of his pocket, Blair tipped the singer and waited until he had left to open the letter. It read: 

> Dear Blair 
> 
> Hope you liked the singing message. That song sums up how I'm feeling right now. I love you. I want you home with me. 
> 
> The loft has been so empty without you, without your energy. It's been like a morgue around here, except without the dead bodies, of course. And I'm getting tired of my own cooking! I dream about you at night, Baby. I want more than dreams. I want you. Here. In my bed, in my arms. I really am lonely. 
> 
> I know I promised you a few days, well it's been a few, and while I don't want to rush you....If you need more time, call and leave a message. Otherwise, I'll be over there at 4 o'clock to get you. If you don't come home first. 
> 
> Remember, Darlin' I love you. 
> 
> with all my heart 
> 
> Jim 

Blair smiled as he folded the note and put it in his wallet. He had made his decision, he was willing to try what Jim wanted. Commitment. A lifetime commitment, because as much as he tried, Blair couldn't see his life without Jim in it. And having Jim in it as his lover, well....that was perfection. Blair was going to wait for Jim to come and get him, but then he had a better idea...  
  


* * *

4:00 Wednesday afternoon 

Jim stared dumbly at the note taped to Blair's door, it was addressed to him. 

> Jim, I didn't get away til almost quarter to, hopefully, we'll pass each other on our way. But if you're reading this obviously we didn't. So, I'm probably at the loft by now. Please hurry home. I missed you too. 
> 
> with love 
> 
> Blair 

Smiling and shaking his head, Jim went to drive back to the loft. He'd been so intent on seeing Blair, that he probably wouldn't have noticed the Corvair unless he'd run right into it. 

Blair had left the university early and sat in his car, near the loft, waiting to for Jim to leave. Finally, Jim had exited the building and left to go get Blair. Blair quickly parked the car, then ran up to the loft, figuring he had about 40 minutes to get things ready. First, he put the blue silk sheets he had bought onto Jim's bed, then arranged the pillows. Next he placed and lit a whole bunch of candles around the bedroom, and he also lit some of Jim's favourite incense. Looking at his watch he had about 25 minutes left, so he raced down to take a shower, and wash his hair with his favourite herbal shampoo. He wanted to look and smell nice for his man, for his lover. Blair shivered at how delicious that sounded, "lover". When Blair got out of the shower, he put on a blue silk robe, one that was almost identical in colour to his eyes, and looking at the time figured he had about 10 minutes to wait, so he went and stood near the window, to watch for Jim's truck. After about 5 minutes he saw Jim's truck coming down the street, so he quietly made his way up to Jim's bed and lay down, waiting. 

Jim walked into the apartment, reaching to turn on the light switch when he noticed the glow of candlelight coming from his room. "Blair?" he questioned quietly. 

"I'm waiting for you up here, lover," Blair said in a husky whisper that sent chills down Jim's spine. Jim took off his jacket and threw it towards the hooks on the wall. It missed. He also kicked off his shoes, then quickly made his way upstairs, and stopped dead in his tracks at the top of the stairs. Blair was like some vision--there were midnight blue sheets on the bed, and Blair reclined against the pillows wearing nothing but a blue robe the colour of his eyes, which he had arranged so that it covered his genitals, just barely, but it did nothing to hide the erection he had. *Oh, gods, he's so beautiful. I love him so much, I want him so much* Jim thought, as he felt desire starting to course thru his veins. Blair held out his hand, beckoning his lover to him, and as Jim moved toward the bed, he took off his shirt, and climbed out of his pants and boxers. 

"Oh, Jim, you're so beautiful. I love you," whispered Blair, as Jim laid on the bed beside him 

"I love you to, Baby. I'm so glad--" Jim was cut off mid sentence by a finger over his lips, which he took into his mouth, sucking on it. Blair removed his finger from Jim's mouth, pushing the older man over so he was laying on his back, and then he straddled Jim's hips. Jim sighed, feeling the silk robe caress his skin, and he reached up to run his hands over Blair's chest, up his shoulders, pushing the robe off of his Guide and throwing it on the floor, he wanted nothing between the two of them. Taking Jim's hands in his own, intertwining their fingers, Blair pushed the other man's hands over his head, holding them there as Blair leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on Jim's lips. His movement forward caused their erections to rub against each other, making Jim moan deep in his throat. Blair's tongue snaked out to lick at the other man's lips, before pressing his lips hard against Jim's and prying his mouth open, wanting to taste his lover. 

Jim lay there, almost overwhelmed by the sensations he was experiencing: the sensuous feel of the silk sheets underneath him, the feel of his skin against Blair's, the smell of the other man, the touch of tongue first to his lips, then in his mouth, and finally, tasting inside that mouth, the feel of Blair's velvety tongue against his; the whispering touch of Blair's silky hair against his face, like a breeze. He didn't know how long he could last. 

As Blair started kissing his way down Jim's neck, he released Jim's hands and ran his hands down Jim's arms, slowly, until they rested on the sides of Jim's chest. Lowering his head, Blair took one of Jim's nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue across it, and grazing it with his teeth as he released it. Jim moaned, it felt so good, so right to be here with Blair like this. As the younger man started to kiss a trail down Jim's abdomen, Jim reached down and stopped him, pulling him up for a kiss, and saying, "I want you inside me, Blair." 

"What, Jim?" Blair asked. 

"I want you to fuck me, to come inside me. What part don't you understand, Chief?" Jim asked looking into Blair's blue eyes. 

"Oh, I think I've got it now," Blair replied, and he reached over to the nightstand to get the container of lube he'd placed there earlier. "Roll over on your side, Love," Blair whispered. 

Shaking his head, Jim said, "No, I want to see you when we come, Baby." 

Blair smiled, "So, you've done this before?" 

Jim nodded, "Have you?" 

Blair nodded as he bent to kiss Jim again. Breaking the kiss, he opened the jar of lube and put some on his fingers, as Jim pulled his legs up. Searching, Blair found Jim's opening and inserted his finger, enjoying the reaction it caused in Jim. After a few thrusts of one finger, Blair added a second one, and could feel Jim stretching, getting ready for him. Jim moaned as he felt Blair add a third finger, and started thrusting against the other man's hand, whimpering when Blair took his fingers away. Blair rubbed some lube onto his cock and slowly pushed his way into his partner. "Fuck me, babe, please fuck me," Jim said as he pushed himself down on Blair's cock, loving the feeling of being filled, especially by this man. 

Blair moaned as he was fully enveloped by Jim, it was so hot and tight, the best he'd ever felt. Jim pulled Blair down for a hard, open mouthed kiss, with their tongues imitating the thrusts of that other part of their bodies. Reaching between them, Blair started stroking Jim's cock, in counter rhythm to his thrusts into the older man. 

Jim knew he was close to coming, he could feel the pressure building, "Ohhh, Blair, I'm, I'm.." and with that Jim came, his cum spurting all over his and Blair's stomachs. 

Blair gave one final hard thrust, as Jim's opening clenched tight, making him come, "Oh gods, yes, yes..." 

Both men groaned at the loss of contact, as Blair withdrew his softening cock from Jim's body, and collapsed on top of his lover. Jim put his arms around his lover, kissing the top of his head, "Oh, Baby, that was _the_ most intense experience I think I've ever had. I love you." 

"I know, man, it was great. And I love you. I'm sorry that I put you through what I did, but I really did need to sort things out," Blair said, holding onto to Jim for dear life. 

"What did you find out, Blair?" Jim asked. 

Pulling himself up so he could look Jim in the eyes, Blair replied, "I found out that I trust you not only with my life, but with my heart and soul as well. That as long as you are the one I'm with, I know I can handle the commitment thing. And that I don't think I could stand to lose you, ever. I love you more than anything, anyone else in the world, Jim. I'm yours for as long as you'll have me." 

Jim's eyes had started to get watery, and he wiped the tears away. "Gods, Chief, I love you so much, I'm so glad you came home to me. I don't think I could stand to lose you, either," said Jim as he pulled his lover to him for a kiss. "There is one thing you could do for me, if you wouldn't mind, that is." 

"What do you want, Jim?" 

"Could you possibly make me some supper. I'm starved, and well, we both know you cook so much better than I do," Jim said, smiling. 

"Flattery will get you every where, Big Guy."  
  


* * *

  
Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
